1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to countermeasures for heat-seeking missiles in general, and in particular to an apparatus for providing laser countermeasures to missiles launched against airborne helicopters and aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Advanced Man-Portable Air Defense Systems (MANPADS) present a significant threat to airborne fixed-wing aircraft and helicopters. Several existing Missile Warning Systems (MWS), including the Common Missile Warning System (CMWS), are capable of detecting and reporting missile threats with high detection confidence. In addition, laser-based infrared countermeasure (IRCM) systems can also provide the needed protection from MANPADS for many types of aircraft.
However, the coarse angular tracking capabilities of MWSs are insufficient for directed employment of IRCMs. As a result, conventional IRCM architectures have to reply on secondary tracking systems that employ cryo-cooled infrared focal planes and large gimbals, which substantially increases system cost and mass. In addition, conventional IRCM systems tend to have complex pointer/tracker-turret assemblies that are typically very expensive. Thus, the cost and mass of conventional IRCM systems have been too prohibitively high to be implemented for all but a few selected number of high-value aircraft.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved IRCM system that is more cost effective.